Past Riddled Aftermath
by Theresalwaysthatone
Summary: Everyone always talked about the deeds that Fathom did, but never what the deeds did to him.


**It's disorganised, it's messy, it has its faults, but I really enjoyed writing this nonetheless. I've never wrote about Fathom before, and I haven't read the books for months, but I enjoyed writing this. Short little thing I did to show how Fathom felt.****Sorry if it's disappointing. I did it all in two days. I tried.**

**Also I fucking hate fanfiction mobile. I promise this was all spaced out properly. **

_My name is Fathom. Prince Fathom of the Seawings._

_A familiar name, correct? You probably know about me. My grandfather made sure of that. Albatross, the insane animus who slaughtered half his family in The Royal Seawing Massacre. Albatross, the Seawing who made animus power illegal in the kingdoms. He will never be forgotten. And neither shall I._

_My name is Fathom. I am the son of Manta and Reef. I am an animus; the second animus of the Seawings. I loved my family. I loved my home. It was forced away from me, by none other than my own grandfather. They will never forget. And neither shall I._

_My name is Fathom. I've seen things no dragon should ever see in their life. I've done things no dragon should ever do in their life. I've made choices no dragon should have to choose from. It haunts me. I can't escape the past. I can't escape them._

_My name is Fathom. I considered Darkstalker my friend. He was the only one I could confide in. But even he was only bent on power. I was an object, an item, just a nuisance that got in his way. He betrayed me. I betrayed him. I broke my promise._

_But I can't escape the past. And it haunts me._

_My name is Prince Fathom of the Seawings. People only talk about the exciting stuff. They only care about a good story. They only care about what the hero does, but never how he feels. They never talk about the consequences. They never talk about how much it hurts._

_It hurts._

_It hurts so so much._

_I want to escape the past. I long to escape the pain._

_But no one is powerful enough to do that_.

A moon was shining through the window, sending rays of white light cascading through the entrance. A second moon was shining, a little less fiercely than the first. The third moon was nowhere to be seen. The window opened into a bedroom of a house. The house itself was rather crudely built, isolated on a small island. Palm trees lined the island, with the sea extending further than the eye could see. Waves lapped at the beach. A few clouds lazily floated through the night sky, stars twinkling on the black canvas. Inside the room was a mattress laid on the floor. Two dragons were resting on the makeshift bed together, both Seawings. One was sea-green, and the other was covered in what seemed like indigo scales. The green dragon tossed around, seeming troubled in his sleep. He mumbled to himself in his slumber, and his eyelids flickered as some unknown scene unraveled in front of him.

"_In order for that to work, you'd probably have to have a soul of your own to begin with."_

The dragon clenched his talons together.

"_...Been such a thorn in my side…"_

He breathing was ragged, coming out in short pants.

_A different beach, on a different island. The sand was illuminated by torches staked into the sand. Dragons were everywhere, colored various shades of blue and green. Two Skywings were in the crowd, a horrified look on their face. A Seawing dragonet stood in the sand with a shocked expression. Next to him was another dragonet, scales of indigo. A Seawing was twiddling a knife around, rather uninterested in the crowd. His gaze was focused on the knife, and was looking over it with curiosity. Blood covered the blade, and dripped onto the dragon holding it. The Queen of the Seawings was dead on the floor, her throat slashed open. As the Skywings took flight, the knife whipped through the air and slashed at the throat of one, and then stabbed into the heart of another, all without the hand of a dragon holding the knife. Chaos. Blood covering the sand. The stench of death hung heavy in the air, getting stronger each second. No coherent thought flowed through Fathom. No rational emotions or feelings. He was pulled away by Indigo. The screams of the dying as dragons tried to save themselves or the ones they loved, to no avail. His parents… Indigo dragged him under a boat, and the two held their breath, terror flowing off them in waves. The screaming stopped. A suffocating silence. Then the creaking of wood. A shadow was cast upon the boat. Taunting words, laced with malicious humor. And suddenly the boat was sent flying, and landed to the side of them. Fathom would never forget the look of utter insanity laid out in his grandfather's eyes. Suddenly Indigo threw herself on Albatross with a growl. His grandfather lashed out wildly, enraged. Fathom couldn't leave. He couldn't leave her. She was going to die. She was going to _die. _He summoned all the energy he had, all the power within him, and uttered the fatal sentence. The first spear. The second spear. As the spears struck Albatross, he threw his claws across Indigo's throat. Fathom could only watch in absolute horror as the razor sharp digits tore through her flesh. Fathom could only watch the pure agony that burned in her eyes. Fathom could only watch as her lifeblood poured onto the ground. Grabbing the pearls, he begged for her life. He begged for her to escape the grasps of the void. Slowly, her injuries were covered up, and she looked up at him. Tears flowed from his eyes, and fell onto her, mixing with the tainted blood that covered Indigo. They couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say._

_The Queen was dead. Humpback was dead. Splash, Scallop, Sunset, and Eel were dead. Fathom's mother died with his father. Indigo was on the brink of death. Fathom himself was almost killed._

_On that day though, a small part of him died._

The sea-green dragon woke up with a start, sitting up. He was breathing heavily, and quivered intensely. The indigo dragon opened her eyes at the sudden movement. She saw her lover sitting there with terror on his face and immediately stood up. "Fathom. Fathom, what's wrong?"

Fathom looked at Indigo, still letting out shallow breaths. He didn't say anything for a bit. His fearful expression slowly faded away, replaced by sorrow. He turned to his mate, then hugged her without a word. And then he started crying. Sobs came from the Seawing, and tears gathered. In between sobs, he muttered, "I… I could have lost you… I lost them... I could have lost you… Indigo… What would I have done without you?..."

Indigo hugged him back with realisation, holding behind her own tears as the memories of the past resurfaced, and the pain she shared with her mate. "Fathom… Fathom… I'm right here… Calm down. Don't think of what could have become, for that will never happen. Focus on me. I'm right here…"

"But you almost weren't!" Fathom said, ignoring what she had previously told him. "You could have died!" He continued, still crying. Images of the bloodshed. Memories of the dragons. The look in their faces. The look on _his_ face. The cut in her throat. The taste of blood. The smells, the sounds. Endless memories. "My parents…. They're gone… I miss them so much… Indigo… it hurts… it hurts so much…"

"Fathom please, please, listen to me. I'm right here. You need to calm down. I'm right here…"

"You could have died, Indigo… Albatross… and Darkstalker…"

_Darkstalker. A name that would forever go down in history. Born under the three moons, destined to be the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia. Fathom remembered when he first met the Nightwing hybrid. The flashbacks the party brought was agonising. Another animus. Another party. And more royalty. The only comfort he felt was of Indigo watching over him. Darkstalker lead him to the faithful tower. Indigo cared for Fathom. And that's when everything started to slide. Fathom started to care for Darkstalker. And that's when everything started to crumble. He learned about the scroll, the end of corrupt animus power. But the scroll was a lie, a false hope. Darkstalker only became more and more corrupt. Clearsight tried to help him, but it was futile. Fathom tried to talk to him, but it was hopeless. And Indigo had disappeared. The rage he felt when he realised it was because of Darkstalker burned in his memory. He was backstabbed by the Nightwing. Fathom thought they were friends, despite their arguments. But he was betrayed by the Nightwing. Darkstalker lied to him. Darkstalker manipulated him, twisting Fathom for his own personal gains._

_And then Arctic died. Arctic died to his own dragonet. Darkstalker used him as a play toy, just an item to show his power. Blue blood spilled on the stage that day, as the Icewing ripped out his own organs piece by piece. That day was the only day Fathom broke his promise. Clearsight was his friend as well, but unlike _him, _she cared. And she knew he had to be stopped. She had to end her own soul mate. So Fathom broke his promise. Darkstalker was invisible, Darkstalker was immortal, Darkstalker watched the future, and Darkstalker became cocky. Darkstalker knew that he was immortal. He had no reason to fear. He was to kill a queen, and was soon to be the King of Nightwings. He was the most powerful dragon in Pyrrhia. He had no reason to fear. But he did. Clearsight, with tears down her snout, put on the bracelet, and said her final goodbye._

_The Kingdom of Night was never the same again. Clearsight was never the same again. And neither was Fathom._

Fathom continued sobbing. So many traumatic events, so many painful memories. He wanted to forget it all, to be able to move on. But the pain wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop. "Darkstalker... He was my friend… He betrayed me… He tried to kill you… He tried to take over the world…" He trailed off, crying too hard. Fathom held Indigo tightly, trying to find comfort in her embrace, something that would stop the pain. Just the comfort that she was there in front of him, alive. He wept for the so many others he lost, he wept for the fear of his lover, and he wept for the memories of the times without worry. Slowly, his tears abated as he ran out of energy to morn, and slowly, he let go of her. He was taking deep breaths, exhausted from his breakdown. Fathom looked at Indigo. He felt so empty inside, like there was a void. Memories burned in his mind, and the world felt so empty. He felt so alone. He was alone. "Please… it hurts so much… the pain won't stop… Don't leave me… I need you Indigo, more than anything in the world, or else life isn't worth living anymore… Indigo… I… I love you… more than you could ever imagine… I need you… the pain never stops… Indigo… I'm scared..." Fathom hugged her again, gently this time, and closed his eyes. "I love you Indigo… I'd do anything to keep you safe… I'm never going to leave you… Just promise… promise you won't leave me…"

Indigo looked up at him and smiled softly. Then she gave him a gentle, loving kiss. "Of course I'll never leave you Fathom. I love you too, with all the passion in my heart. I need you, just as much as you need me. I know it hurts, but I'm always here for you, no matter the cost. I'll do whatever it takes to ease your pain, and I'll do whatever it takes to alleviate your suffering. I'm always here for you Fathom…"

"I promise."


End file.
